Mendominasi?
by Dnvers
Summary: "Tapi fans percaya aku bisa mendominasimu, Sehun! Itu berarti tidak mustahil!" "Membuka tutup botol saja kau tak bisa apalagi mendominasiku, eh?" HunYeol/HunChan/SeChan/SeYeol ! DLDR


Hari itu, para member _boyband_ tiga huruf dengan konsep kekuatan supernatural tengah menghabiskan waktu _free_ mereka ditengah sibuknya jadwal mereka.

Ada yang memilih berbelanja, menonton, pulang kerumah keluarga, dan juga ... berkencan.

Chanyeol, sang _main rapper_ , memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan laptop pribadinya daripada pergi keluar atau sekedar ber _lovely dovely_ dengan kekasihnya. Ia terlalu malas melakukan itu, jujur saja.

Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar laptopnya yang kini tengah menampilkan tampilan dari sebuah website yang dibuat khusus untuk menampung cerita karangan fans. Sebut saja... 

Chanyeol meringis geli membaca beberapa cerita buatan fans tentang dirinya dan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, dimana ialah yang mendominasi pria itu.

Disatu sisi ia merasa geli jika harus membayangkan Sehun manja padanya mengingat kepribadian pria itu, tapi disisi lain ia merasa bangga karena para fans menganggapnya bisa mendominasi Sehun. Walaupun bertolak belakang dengan kenyataannya.

Ia jadi sedikit penasaran... bagaimana rasanya mendominasi?

Berhubung, ehm, selama ini ia selalu didominasi. Hanya oleh Oh Sehun, tentunya.

Fokus Chanyeol teralih saat seorang pria dengan _line_ yang sama dengannya memasuki ruangan itu. Pria itu adalah teman sekamarnya, Byun Baekhyun. Dan ia terlihat begitu sibuk dengan tas dan _make up-_ nya saat ini. Padahal setahu Chanyeol, mereka tidak memiliki jadwal tampil dimanapun hari ini.

"Byun," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan dehaman. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas saat pria itu kini memakai _eyeliner-_ nya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Luhan ge langsung memesan tiket pesawat ke Korea saat aku memberi tahunya kita akan mendapatkan _freetime_ minggu ini. Dan, _well,_ aku akan menginap dihotel bersamanya hingga lusa." Baekhyun mengerling nakal diakhir kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Ia sudah menebak apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan dihotel apalagi saat melihat kerlingan mata pria itu.

"Baek, menurutmu aku lebih cocok didominasi Sehun atau mendominasi Sehun?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Dan Baekhyun tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaannya.

" _Well,_ tentu saja didominasi Sehun. Aura Sehun lebih meyakinkan daripada kau, Park."

 _Rollin eyes._ Ia salah bertanya kepada Byun Baekhyun yang diam-diam adalah penggemar kekasihnya. Liat saja nadanya yang menggebu saat menyebut nama Sehun. Chanyeol kembali menjawab, "Lihat ini, Byun. Fans menganggap jika aku lebih pantas mendominasi Sehun." Chanyeol memperlihatkan layat laptopnya pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Lalu?"

" _Well,_ aku jadi merasa ingin mendominasi Sehun sekarang." Suara tawa Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Tenagamu jauh dibawah jika dibanding Sehun, Dobi. Kau pikir kau bisa mendominasinya, eh?"

"Lay ge lebih kuat daripada Kris ge tapi Kris ge masih bisa mendominasinya. Tao lebih kuat dari Kai tapi Kai bisa mendominasinya. Begitupun dengan Chen dan Xiumin hyung. Jadi tidak mustahil kan aku bisa mendominasi Sehun?"

"Itu beda persoalan, Park." Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Ia menatap pria itu lekat lalu kembali berujar, "Lay ge, Xiu ge, Tao itu menerima dengan suka rela didominasi. Tapi Sehun? _Well,_ aku tak yakin sama sekali jika ia mau didominasi atau kau berhasil mendominasinya, ups."

Chanyeol mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Lihat saja nanti."

Dan ia mulai berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membujuk kekasihnya nanti.

.

.

"Mustahil kau bisa mendominasiku, Park."

"Tapi fans percaya aku bisa mendominasimu, Sehun! Itu berarti tidak mustahil!" Chanyeol mengekori kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, yang kini berjalan memasuki dapur dorm-nya.

"Itu karena mereka tidak tahu kau yang sebenarnya." Sehun berujar pelan. Namun telinga lebar Chanyeol masih dapat menangkapnya. Chanyeol mendengus pelan mendengarnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Hun. Kau sudah berkali-kali mendominasiku. Biarkan aku sekali saja mendominasimu, Hun." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik saat menemukan botol minuman yang ia cari. Ia menyodorkan botol itu pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol terima dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Buka tutupnya." perintah Sehun. Chanyeol-pun menurutinya. Ia memutar tutup botol itu dengan malas.

Namun ternyata, tutup botolnya keras. Chanyeol akhirnya menggunakan tenaganya untuk membuka tutup botol itu. Dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena tutup botolnya tak kunjung terbuka. Ia menyodorkan botolnya kembali pada Sehun. Dan Sehun langsung menerimanya.

Sehun membuka tutup botolnya dengan giginya lalu meneruskannya dengan tangannya.

"Membuka tutup botol saja kau tak bisa apalagi mendominasiku, eh?" ujar Sehun. Ia memberikan senyum mengejeknya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pria itu tidak terima lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada hubungannya mendominasi dengan membuka tutup botol, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bilang ada hubungannya, sayang." Sehun meneguk minuman dari botolnya setelah mengatakan itu. Chanyeol-kembali-memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun kembali berjalan keluar dapur dorm-nya sambil membawa botol minumannya. Ia menghampiri sang _main dancer,_ Kai, yang kini tengah berada diruang tengah menonton kartun favoritnya, Pororo.

Sehun duduk disamping pria itu dan merebut remot tv ditangannya lalu mengganti chanel tvnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan protes dari Kai.

" _What the-_ " protes Kai terpotong saat Chanyeol mengambil tempat diantara mereka. Sama seperti kekasihnya, Chanyeol juga tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya disana. _Poor Jongin._

"Ayolah, Hun, sehari saja."

"Tidak."

"Semalam saja?" Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Gzz, baiklah, satu jam saja bagaimana?"

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang kini memberikan tatapan memelasnya padanya. _Well,_ memiliki kekasih yang keras kepala seperti Chanyeol memang merepotkan terkadang.

"Ada syaratnya tapi, _babe._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Setidaknya itu berarti ia masih memiliki kesempatan.

"Katakan, Sehun-ah, apa syaratnya?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Mata bulatnya berbinar lucu membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Sehun mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan telinganya. Sehun-pun ikut memajukan tubuhnya.

"Ehm, aku masih ada disini ngomong-ngomong." Itu suara Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Sehun mendengus keras lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali dari Chanyeol.

"Kuberitahu nanti malam saja. Tunggu aku dikamarmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun -dengan senyum tipisnya- disana.

Kai menyeringai pada Sehun saat Chanyeol sudah tak terlihat, "Jadi nanti malam, kau akan menjadi _bottom_ selama satu jam? _Well,_ itu mengejutkan."

Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Kai. Ia justru kembali meneguk minuman dibotolnya.

"Apa setelahnya kau akan bersikap seperti dalam cerita karangan fans? Jadi ChanHun bukan SeChan lagi, eh?" Jongin kembali menggoda. Sehun menoleh cepat pada pria itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan TaoKai?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan wohoho. _Well,_ setidaknya banyak fans yang juga setuju dengan KaiTao. Sedangkan kau? Hanya segelintir orang yang setuju dengan SeChan haha." Kai tertawa puas diakhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa ada kebahagian tersendiri saat berhasil menjahili Sehun.

Kai masih tertawa puas hingga tak menyadari raut wajah Sehun berubah. Bukannya terlihat kesal, Sehun justru tersenyum -sok- manis, "Oh benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar!"

Kai masih tertawa terbahak tanpa menyadari nada suara Sehun yang ikut berubah, "Mungkin kau benar, hyung."

Dan barulah Kai menyadarinya.

Jika Sehun sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung', itu berarti alarm bahaya untuknya. Kai berhenti tertawa. Ia meneguk salivanya kasar begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun.

Sehun kini tersenyum-begitu-manis padanya. Jika fangirl yang melihatnya, mereka pasti akan menjerit karena Sehun terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Namun, semua member EXO-pun tahu, senyum manis Oh Sehun tak lebih dari seringai seorang _devil_ yang tengah memiliki rencana untuk korbannya.

Dan jujur saja Jongin mulai merasa merinding saat Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi, oke?"

"Tidak bercanda juga tidak apa-apa ko, hyung." Sehun masih mempertahankan raut wajahnya. Membuat Kai semakin kesulitan menelan salivanya.

Kai bangkit lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun ia mengumpat dalam hatinya didalam kamar. Maknaenya memang sialan. Sungguh, Kai benci ketika Sehun sudah dalam mode seperti itu.

Sementara, Sehun, senyum manisnya kini berubah menjadi seringai saat Kai memasuki kamarnya. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya, lalu mengganti chanel televisi.

.

.

"Jadi apa syaratnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Keduanya kini sudah berada dalam kamar yang biasa ditempati pasangan ChanBaek. Berhubung Baekhyun tidak ada, jadilah mereka menggunakan kamar ini untuk menjalankan 'kegiatan' mereka.

Sehun mengeluarkan seringai melihat wajah tidak sabaran Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri didepannya, "Kau tidak sabaran sekali, sayang."

"Kau mengulur-ulur waktu, Sehun!" Sehun tertawa. Ia bangkit berdiri dari ranjang Chanyeol lalu mendekati pria itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak merangkul bahu Chanyeol, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak mengambil ponsel Chanyeol -dari saku celananya- lalu menekan layar yang menunjukkan ikon _stopwatch_ disana. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Syaratnya adalah," Chanyeol bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang tadi dibahunya turun kepunggungnya. Mengelusnya pelan lalu turun lagi kebokongnya. Sehun mengelus bokongnya dan memberi remasan sensual disana.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget mendapat tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Ia sudah akan menjauhkan diri dari Sehun, namun Sehun dengan sengaja memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau-"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun melepas ziper celananya hingga celananya jatuh kelantai. Mata Chanyeol membelalak kaget. Ia sudah akan memakai kembali celananya, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Sehun yang kini menurunkan _underware-_ nya lalu berdiri dihadapannya sambil menahan tangannya.

"Jika aku tidak berhasil membuatmu keluar dalam 5 menit, kau bisa mendominasiku." Ujar Sehun. Seringainya semakin melebar melihat wajah kaget kekasihnya mendengar persyaratannya. Tangannya yang tidak memegangi tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kaos abu-abu pria itu, lalu mengelus pinggangnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa merinding saat tangan Sehun mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Chanyeol meneguk salivanya kasar lalu kembali menjawab, "B-bagaimana jika kau berhasil membuatku keluar dalam 5 menit?"

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol, ia mengambil posisi kebelakang tubuh pria itu lalu mencium tengkuknya lembut, "Kau akan berakhir terikat diranjang dengan penisku yang memenuhi lubang analmu." ujar Sehun dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang akibat tindakan dan _dirty talk_ Sehun. Ia mulai merasakan jika penisnya disana mulai ikut terbangun. Chanyeol mulai memikirkannya sejenak. _Apa ia bisa?_

Sehun mengambil ponselnya sendiri disaku celananya. Ia ikut membuka ikon _stopwatch-_ nya lalu mulai berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau aktifkan _stopwatch-_ nya saat kubilang 3, mengerti?" Sehun kembali berujar. Dan ia hanya mendapat anggukan lemah dari Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya diatas sana. Ia kembali menyeringai.

"3." Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol mulai menyalakan _stopwatch_ masing-masing.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya dilantai lalu memulai aksinya. Ia melebarkan paha Chanyeol, lalu mulai menciuminya. Mata Chanyeol terpejam saat merasakan ciuman Sehun dipaha dalamnya beserta nafas hangat pria itu disana. Ia bisa merasakan penisnya yang semakin menegang membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Iapun melirik pada ponselnya. 00 : 00 : 10 56.

Ciuman Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah jilatan. Sehun menjilati paha dalam Chanyeol dan terus naik keatasnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengocok penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang.

Sehun mempercepat kocokan pada penis Chanyeol setiap detiknya. Tangannya yang tadi menganggur kini berpindah meremas-remas bokong sintal Chanyeol. Ia meremas gemas bongkahan berisi itu membuat Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Nghh~ aahh."

Seringai Sehun semakin melebar mendengar desahan pria itu. Sudah ia duga ini akan jadi hal yang menarik. Sehun mempercepat kocokannya dan memberikan elusan sensual pada lubang kecil diantara bongkahan bokong Chanyeol yang menjadi surga duniawinya.

"Nhh S-sehhunhh.."

Chanyeol kembali mendesah saat merasakan penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, satu tangannya kembali bergerak untuk memanjakan bola kembar milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai merasa kakinya melemas merasakan sentuhan Sehun. Ia kembali melirik pada ponselnya yang kini menunjukkan angka 00 : 01 : 34 00. Oh sial, masih lama sekali.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha membuang semua hasratnya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menahan orgasmenya namun-

"Akh!"

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang anal Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menjerit sakit. Chanyeol bisa merasakan precumnya mulai keluar saat Sehun melepaskan kulumannya.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Kau harus menahannya, Park Chanyeol. Ya, kau harus!_

Chanyeol terus berusaha mensugestikan dirinya agar tetap menahan orgasmenya. Kini jari Sehun yang berada dilubangnya bergerak keluar-masuk. Gerakan yang awalnya lambat semakin lama semakin cepat hingga Chanyeol nyaris gila dibuatnya.

"Oh god! S-sehunnh hh~"

Tangan Chanyeol kini berada pada rambut belakang Sehun. Ia meremasnya untuk melampiaskan sensasi yang diberikan pria itu lewat sentuhannya.

"Akh!"

Chanyeol kembali menjerit saat Sehun menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang Chanyeol. Kini 4 jari Sehun bersarang didalam lubang Chanyeol. Disatu sisi lubang terasa perih, tapi disisi lain ia ingin lebih.

Chanyeol melirik penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya banyak. Penisnya semakin memerah. Hasratnya untuk keluar semakin tak terbendung lagi sementara ia masih harus menahan 1 menit lagi agar bisa mendominasi Sehun.

"Anghh ohh nghh.."

 _Sial._ Jari-jari Sehun menemukan titik ternikmatnya. Sehun menyeringai setan lalu menubruk titik nikmat Chanyeol dengan jarinya semakin brutal.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati saat dirasa kenikmatan terus menjalar ditubuhnya. Penisnya sudah semakin memerah disana. Sungguh, Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin membatalkan perjanjian mereka.

"Ahh Sehhunnhh~"

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Ia keluar. Cairannya cukup banyak. Ia hampir ambruk kelantai kalau saja Sehun tak segera memeluk pinggangnya untuk menahannya.

Sehun menyeringai Chanyeol yang terlihat lemas lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada pria itu, "4 menit 54,6 detik. _You lose, babe._ "

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat. _Persetan, ia kalah._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **Hai ._. Gua balik lagi bawa FF absurd gue -w-**

 **Tadinya mau diterusin sampe anu/? -w- Tapi mood gua lagi jelek buat bikin begituan jadilah cuma sampe segini hwhw -w-**

 **No sequel yaw -w- jujur aja hampir disemua ff oneshoot gue pasti dimintain sequel -w- Ff oneshoot gue ada 10-an kira-kira, kalo semuanya dibikinin sequel kapan gua lanjut ff chapter gue? -w-**

 **Okelah gua males banyak bacot, intinya RnR?**


End file.
